my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tom and Jerry Show/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetically
The series used sound effects from Advantage Audio, Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., Disney/Cartoon Trax Volume 1, Elektra Records, Cartoon Trax Volume 2, The Premiere Edition Volume 1, The Edge Edition Volume 1, The General Series 6000, Series 4000, Animal Trax, Animation Collection, The Premiere Edition Volume 6, Series 1000, The Premiere Edition Volume 9, Audience Reactions I, Signature Series - Peter Michael Sullivan, Classic TV and The International. However, these sound effects are very same as Oggy and the Cockroaches sound effects along with additional sound effects. *ADVANTAGE AUDIO FALL SOUND *ADVANTAGE AUDIO SIREN WHISTLES (Poole's version) *ADVANTAGE AUDIO SIREN WHISTLE WHIP (Heard once in "Cattyshack") *ADVANTAGE AUDIO SMALL BLINK SOUND (Heard once in "School of Hard Knocks") *ADVANTAGE AUDIO WHIP CRACK *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 (Heard once in "Pipeline" and "Cat Dance Fever") *Disney - SMALL BONK *DISNEY BIG POP SOUND *DISNEY POOF SOUND *Disney Ricochet (Heard once in "Tuff Shooting") *Elektra Records, Car Skid And Crash/Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - SKIDS AND CRASHES 03/Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON *Elektra Records, Mean Cat/Hollywoodedge, Angry Cat YowlingI CRT2031101 *Elektra Records, Rooster Crows Three Times/Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW 03 *FINGER CYMBAL *H-B HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - VOCAL HEAD SHAKE *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM *H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 01 (R & B) *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - ZIP UP *Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 (Heard often in "Baby Blues.") *Hollywoodedge, Bass String Pluck CRT047102 *Hollywoodedge, Bass String Scrapes CRT047204 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 *Hollywoodedge, Belches Slow Very Low TE035704 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803/Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN *Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (Third gulp heard once in "Live and Let Diet.") *Hollywoodedge, Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 *Hollywoodedge, Big Wet Splat CRT2019301 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801/Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020901 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Belly Achin'" at the beginning and "Cat-a-tonic Mouse" as a tonic causes Jerry to crow like a rooster) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Vulture Two Very PE021901 *Hollywoodedge, Boing Followed By Me CRT017905 *Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 *Hollywoodedge, Bonk Pseudo String Pl PE941201 *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp Air CRT015803 *Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Crunchy Fist Impact PE247301/Hollywoodedge, Kick Body Hit 4 Thud Cr PE101601 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Big Top Tom.") *Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 (Heard once in "X Marks the Thumpin'") *Hollywoodedge, Fly Buzz Small Rapid CRT010603/Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT 03 (Heard once in "No Fly Zone.") *Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 or Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, LONG, MEDIUM, SHORT 01, and 02 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054103 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Rapid Slaps CRT041406 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053901 *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601/Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301 *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Highpitched Electr CRT035801 *Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Plain Boi CRT2010101 *Hollywoodedge, Kick Fly Tumble Wbel CRT033801 *Hollywoodedge, Large Ceramic Pot Bre TE023001/Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 *Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 *Hollywoodedge, Long Strain Stretch CRT049501 *Hollywoodedge, Long Tire Skid CRT055202 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Machine Gun Silence PE1010701 *Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053501 *Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053503 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 *Hollywoodedge, Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040401 *Hollywoodedge, Multi Swishes CRT054203 *Hollywoodedge, Multiple Swishes CRT054002 *Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 *Hollywoodedge, Owl Hoot Classic TE013201/Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL/Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL *Hollywoodedge, Owl Great Horned Hoot AT083001 (Heard once in "Mummy Dearest".) *Hollywoodedge, Parp Donk CRT2016901/Hollywoodedge, Parp Donk CRT2016902 *Hollywoodedge, Pig Squeals Grunts Me PE026401 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 *Hollywoodedge, Quick High Razz CRT040701 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Swish By Wligh CRT053907/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - QUICK ZING 02 *Hollywoodedge, Raspberries Variou CRT050306 *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 1 St PE207501 *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 2 St PE207601 *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 3 St PE207701 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Man Yell Scre PE134301 (Heard once in "What a Pain.") (Tom Screams Only) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 (Heard once in "Pipeline.") (Spike Screams Only) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501/HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Screams 1 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601/HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Screams 2 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 (Heard once in "FrankenKitty.") *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid Hits Wsm CRT020401 *Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid ShakesC CRT014402 *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 *Hollywoodedge, Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052401 *Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 *Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 *Hollywoodedge, Springy Boinge Long CRT016202 *Hollywoodedge, Swish Scratch CRT054901 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 *Hollywoodedge, Toy Doll Cries Squea CRT042001 (Heard once in "Hop to It.") *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *Hollywoodedge, Twirling Objectsli CRT058302 *Hollywoodedge, Very Wet Lip Smackin CRT026505 *Hollywoodedge, Violin Gliss Double U AC050501 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Slurpy SquishyC CRT026502 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302/Hollywoodedge, Honk Hit Cymbal PE940707/Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOING/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - DRUM RISE/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY RISING HIT *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Pop CRT058004 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058601 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058603 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 (Slide whistle only.) *Hollywoodedge, Wolf Howls Very High AT028901 *Hollywoodedge, Wooden Blck Hits Raz CRT019402 (Blocks only.) *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *Hollywoodedge, Yng Girl Giggl Playfu PE674101 *JERRY SCREAM (Originals are used and in various pitches, but there are new screams are introduced, voiced by sound designer Rich Danhakl) *Joel Valentine Blink Sound *Joel Valentine Clink Sound (Heard twice in "Black Cat") *JOHNNY BRAVO BODYFALL (Heard once in a high pitch in "Slinging in the Rain.") *JUMANJI LION ROAR (Heard once in "Franken Kitty.") *Looney Tunes Explosion Sound 1 (Heard once in "Pipeline") *MGM GUNSHOT SOUND *MGM GULP, CARTOON - JERRY GULP *MGM PLUCK, CARTOON - STRING PLUCK BOING (Heard once in "Hop to It.") *MGM SCREAM, CARTOON - WOMAN SCREAMING 02 *MGM SKID, CARTOON - CAR SKID *MGM VIOLIN, SLIDE UP PERCUSSION (Heard once in "No Fly Zone.") *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 08 *RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 06/Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - TWANGY RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *SKYWALKER EXPLOSION 07 (Briefly accents A.B.E.'s laser cannon in the beginning "Cat-Astrophe") *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING (Heard once in "FrankenKitty.") *Sound Ideas, ARROW, CARTOON - ARROW SWIZZLE IN (Heard once in "One-Way Cricket.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - BROWN'S ZOOM BY/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - ONE RING, BOXING, SPORTS 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Sleep Disorder") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Dragon Down the Holiday.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG SHARK BITE *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Battle of the Butlers.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM HIT WITH TAKE/Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Dinner is Swerved" and "Return to Sender.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Entering and Breaking.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING/Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005 (Heard in episodes, including "Belly Achin'" and "Tom and Jerry-Geddon.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - THIN WOOD BOING (Heard once in "Return to Sender.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01/Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401 *Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOUD ZORK *Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - SKIP'S FLARTLES 02 *Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - SKIP'S FLARTLES 03 *Sound Ideas, BUBBLES, MUD - THICK, GLOPPY MUD BUBBLES, BOIL *Sound Ideas, BURP - LARGE BURP, HUMAN 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG WHIRLING WIND UP AND FAST TAKE OFF *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - MISSY AND TIM FIGHTING (Heard once in "Bringing Down the House.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (8th & 10th sounds) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 21 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM (Heard once in "Dinner is Swerved.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - LIGHT TWITTERING OF BIRDS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEWS HARP BOING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - VIBRATING WOODEN SPRONG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CAT - ANGRY CAT: SINGLE MEOW *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DOG - FIGHT GROWLS AND BARKS; DOG YELPING AWAY AT END *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, FUSE - LONG FUSE SIZZLING, SIZZLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GULP - BIG SINGLE GULP, SWALLOW 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - HOLLOW BANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SWISH AND BIG SOCK (Also heard in a low pitch.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT, SHARP HORN TOOT, HIGH/Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - BIG HORN BONK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 (Heard once in "Tic Tyke D'oh!.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG CORK POP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 03 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 04 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATCHET - SINGLE RATCHET CRANK 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - GIRL'S SHORT SCREAM, HORROR 03 (Heard once in "Hunger Games.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - LONG VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT WARBLY VIOLIN SLIDE, DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01/Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - HIT OR FALL HORN BONK 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - CONTINUOUS LITTLE SQUEAKS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: FAST STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: LONG STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - LONG SWISH BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SHARP VOCAL SWISH 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SHARP VOCAL SWISH 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SINGLE FAST WHIPPY SWISH BY (Usually heard in a high pitch.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - WHIPPY VOCAL SWISH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TEETH - RAPID TEETH CHATTERING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - SEVERAL SAW BLADE TWANGS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING SAW BLADE TWANG 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG/Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METAL WOBBLE BOING 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOODEN TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, COMICAL *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST SLIDE UP, ZIP 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST SLIDE UP, ZIP 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP BY 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, UP, LONG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - FAST WHIZZ BY *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, FAST *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "FrankenKitty.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - MEOWING, EXCITED TOM CAT, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Tic Tyke D'oh!.") *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SOLID BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 *Sound Ideas, DOG - PUPPY, YELP, WHINE & BARK, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - SHORT COMIC BREAK, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 02 (Heard once in "No Strings Attached") *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL ZAP 03 *Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT 01 (Heard once in "No Fly Zone.") *Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT 02 (Heard once in "No Fly Zone.") *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02/Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 14/Hollywoodedge, Bullet Ricochet Ban PE1010902 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 01/Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 05/Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02/Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 07 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, SHORT/WB CARTOON, HEAD SHAKE - TROMBONE GOBBLE *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABLAM *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 *Sound Ideas, LION - ROARING, ANIMAL, CAT *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY (Heard once in "Birthday Bashed.") *Sound Ideas, PIG - SQUEALING, GRUNTING, SCREECHING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, PLUCK - GOOD PLUCK *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HOYT'S POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01/Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 13/Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 22/Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - TOM AND JERRY GENE DEITCH CARTOON RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - EXPLOSIVE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 03 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - WHOOF TUBE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG/Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, SHORT *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT/LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SINGING SWORD (a sped-up version is used in "Hop to It") *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACEY SWOOSH BY, LONG/Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG AIR BY *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "Superfied.") *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BENT SKID/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SKID - BROKEN SKID *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE AND QUICK RUN UP (Heard once in "Duck, Duck, Loose") *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01/Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 *Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HOYT'S SQUEAKY SQUEEZE (Heard once in "Unhappily Harried After.") *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH 01 *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - FAST AIR BY 01/02] *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG/MEDIUM/SHORT 0102 *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 (Heard once in "Tic Tyke D'oh!.") *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG/SHORT (Heard once in "Splinter of Discontent" and "Battle of the Butlers".) *Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000)/Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007103 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 05 *Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG/SHORT *Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 *Sound Ideas, TRUCK, HORN, AIR - TWO BLASTS 01 (Heard once in "Road Trippin'.") *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 01 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 03 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 07 *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN (Heard once in "Dinner is Swerved.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZING - WHISTLE ZING *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT/Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP *STUKA SIREN (An unknown version / recreation is heard in "No Brain, No Gain") *Tarzan Yell *Taz Spin *Tom Scream *WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK *Woman Scream Sound Category:Sound Effects Used Pages